prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
August 21, 2019 NXT results
The August 21, 2019 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on August 15, 2019. Summary While Adam Cole crowed about being the greatest NXT Champion in the black-and-gold brand’s history following his winning performance at TakeOver: Toronto, the rest of the Undisputed ERA vented about being “screwed” out of victories — and, thus, denied the chance to fulfill the ERA’s golden prophecy — at NXT’s most recent marquee event. Roderick Strong noted that he was not pinned in the NXT North American Title Triple Threat Match and accused champion Velveteen Dream of ducking him, while Kyle O’Reilly & Bobby Fish demanded that NXT General Manager William Regal address the matter of the illegal pinfall that cost them their NXT Tag Team Title Match against The Street Profits. Those setbacks aside, The Undisputed ERA were in bright spirits … that is, until Jordan Myles arrived with his championship match contract in hand. Although Cole initially laughed off the notion of the Breakout Tournament winner challenging for his crown, The Panama City Playboy was considerably less amused when Myles — who remained silent and stone-faced while enduring Cole’s insults — dropped the contract at the champion’s feet, broke into a wide smile and peaced out, clearly unrattled by Cole’s intimidation tactics. Before the end of the night, the NXT Universe found out that not only will Fish & O’Reilly challenge The Street Profits for the tandem titles next week on WWE Network, but also that Myles will vie for Cole’s NXT Title in a championship bout on the Sept. 4 edition of NXT! Despite operating at a severe size and strength disadvantage against Damian Priest, Mansoor showed that he’s got the determination, technique and heart to stand toe-to-toe with the mighty Archer of Infamy. Mansoor brought the fight to the big man, stunning Priest with hard-to-predict aerial strikes and eye-popping reversals. Slick maneuvers and boundless courage, however, were not enough to propel Mansoor to victory on this night. After shrugging off Mansoor’s attempt at a tornado DDT, Priest launched the blue-chip prospect across the ring with a Razor’s Edge that would make Scott Hall proud. The sinister Superstar then wiped out Mansoor with the Reckoning en route to claiming another victory. Vanessa Borne relied on outside interference from Aliyah, her own ruthless tactics and a heaping helping of trash talk to get off to a hot start against Mia Yim. But when The Vision dared to label Yim a “lower,” literally — affixing a sticker with her favorite epithet onto Yim’s backside — The Head Baddie in Charge grew enraged. Not one to suffer such an indignity without response, Yim fired off rapid-fire knife-edge chops. A cannonball and Protect Ya Neck later, and Yim found herself being announced the victor. After the match, NXT Women’s Champion Shayna Baszler sauntered to ringside and, surprisingly, gave Yim props for the toughness she displayed at TakeOver: Toronto. The Queen of Spades then invited The HBIC to join her as an ally, just as Jessamyn Duke & Marina Shafir climbed onto the apron and surrounded Yim, suggesting Baszler’s overture wasn’t entirely gracious. The Head Baddie in Charge made her answer (a strong no) known by knocking Duke to the floor. The numbers soon got the best of The HBIC, however, as Yim fell victim to a two-on-one beatdown by Baszler and Shafir that only ended once referees broke up the melee. Dominik Dijakovic is back after undergoing knee surgery in May, and with The Rare Breed’s return comes a long-awaited rematch with Keith Lee. As revealed by Mauro Ranallo, Dijakovic and Lee are set to battle next week on NXT. These two titans last met in February in a total thriller, an incredible cutting-edge conflict that had fans chanting “NXT.” Yet the match also ended in a double count-out, meaning no victor was declared. Due to Dijakovic’s untimely leg injury, the rematch was shelved, but next week, the NXT Universe will finally witness two of the black-and-gold brand’s most athletic big men going toe-to-toe, exclusively on the award-winning WWE Network. With Bronson Reed proclaiming himself “NXT’s resident thicc boi,” it should come as no surprise that Aus-zilla unloaded a hoss-forward offense against his longtime mate from Down Under, Shane Thorne. The Worst had serious trouble controlling Reed’s burly frame, and even evading Reed was a tough proposition, as Thorne found out when his leap-frog attempt was countered into a ring-rattling spinebuster. While Thorne couldn’t match Reed’s size or sheer power, he did find success with more underhanded strategies, like raking Reed’s eyes and fish-hooking his maw. He compounded the damage with less controversial, but no less impactful, moves, such as a senton into the corner and a picturesque leg lariat. Reed nonetheless stayed in the fight, flattening Thorne with a quick-pivot powerslam and a girthy Thesz Press. The pace stayed breakneck throughout the back-and-forth contest, but after having his top-rope attack intercepted, Reed was a sitting duck for Thorne’s wicked kick to the chest, which struck with the force of a cast-iron skillet. With a handful of tights for added leverage, Thorne pinned Reed, bringing The Worst’s record against Breakout Tournament competitors to 2-0. Roderick Strong’s criticism of NXT North American Champion Velveteen Dream’s attention did not fall on deaf ears. Stretched out on a velvet purple couch that was pushed onto the entrance stage by his harem, Dream savored his victory at TakeOver: Toronto, calling it “priceless,” and stated that no matter the odds, he always ends up on top. The NXT North American Champion then sent a message to The Messiah of the Backbreaker, telling Strong that the spotlight’s now on him, and if he wants a one-on-one match with the Dream, he’d better act fast and give Dream “an experience” like he's never seen before. 02:26 In a match so hard-hitting that viewer discretion would be advised, Killian Dain put down Matt Riddle for the three-count, dealing the former UFC fighter a rare loss inside the squared circle. And when that wasn’t enough to stop the double-tough Riddle from wanting to continue the fight, Dain kicked his ruthlessness into overdrive and laid out Riddle in a vicious scene that won’t soon be forgotten by the NXT Universe. Riddle entered the contest at less than 100 percent to begin with, sporting bandaged ribs thanks to his and Dain’s brawl at TakeOver. That fact wasn’t lost on Dain, who used surgical precision to attack Riddle’s ribs and mid-section throughout the match. Although Riddle gritted through the pain and delivered a truly gutsy performance, even his most high-octane offense — such as the Final Flash knee strike — appeared to have less force than normal and couldn’t keep Dain down. The match took a sickening turn when Dain delivered a senton splash onto Riddle on the ring steps and then followed up with a Vader Bomb off the ring apron onto the floor. Riddle spat out blood after that impact, causing the announcers to speculate that he had suffered internal injuries. Dain then rattled off three more Vader Bombs inside the ring before pinning The Original Bro. Even in his weakened condition, Riddle still had fight left in him. Riddle chased after Dain and, as revealed in a WWE.com exclusive video, the two gladiators continued their clash outside the arena, where The Beast of Belfast eventually left Riddle lying after hitting him with a senton onto a ladder, no doubt worsening whatever injuries Riddle sustained over the course of the match. Results ; ; *Damian Priest defeated Mansoor (3:14) *Mia Yim defeated Vanessa Borne (w/ Aliyah) (2:49) *Shane Thorne defeated Bronson Reed (5:12) *Killian Dain defeated Matt Riddle (11:18) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 8-21-19 NXT 1.jpg 8-21-19 NXT 2.jpg 8-21-19 NXT 3.jpg 8-21-19 NXT 4.jpg 8-21-19 NXT 5.jpg 8-21-19 NXT 6.jpg 8-21-19 NXT 7.jpg 8-21-19 NXT 8.jpg 8-21-19 NXT 9.jpg 8-21-19 NXT 10.jpg 8-21-19 NXT 11.jpg 8-21-19 NXT 12.jpg 8-21-19 NXT 13.jpg 8-21-19 NXT 14.jpg 8-21-19 NXT 15.jpg 8-21-19 NXT 16.jpg 8-21-19 NXT 17.jpg 8-21-19 NXT 18.jpg 8-21-19 NXT 19.jpg 8-21-19 NXT 20.jpg 8-21-19 NXT 21.jpg 8-21-19 NXT 22.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #366 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #366 at WWE.com * NXT #366 on WWE Network Category:2019 television events